


“We could all be the best kind of friends”

by WriterRose



Category: Black Canary (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: (but not in a non-con sex way), (kinda), Alpha Dinah Lance - Freeform, Alpha Oliver Queen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hal Jordan, Getting Together, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterRose/pseuds/WriterRose
Summary: After returning from Lantern duties off-world, Hal returns to the Watchtower only to learn that the latest League-related incident has lead to the biology of his closest friends to go all screwy. This leads to more problems when he just so happens to have itreal badfor said currently hormone-crazed closest friends.Honestly, Hal thought that life as a beta was supposed to be easy.(Or a Hal/Barry/Oliver/Dinah OT4 Alpha/Beta/Omega AU that absolutely no one needed to exist but now does anyway.)





	“We could all be the best kind of friends”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song “In the Middle” by Dodie Clark.

It figured that something monumental like this had happened when Hal had been off-world. But then again, he figured that those odds have always been stacked against him.

Earth wasn’t the only lifeform sustaining planet in the sector after all and as much as Hal’d like to patrol his home planet on a more constant, more permanent basis, there were other worlds out there that depended on him. He was the Green Lantern of planets like Ungara as much as he was Earth’s and it wasn’t fair to John or Guy to have them be the only ones responding to issues in the far reaches of their sector. No matter how _annoying_ they were. Both the problems and his fellow Earth Lanterns. 

_Kidding..._

About the problems being annoying. They were usually very serious.

Hal was originally called away to respond to a series of rather devastating tsunamis that had wrecked two of Ungara’s continents. While thankfully the death toll had been minimal, the physical damage was substantial enough. Hal helped out as much as he could, mostly clearing the wreckage and assisting in search parties. However, while his assistance was appreciated, it wasn’t very crucial. The disasters were naturally caused after all and the Ungaraan governments had systems in place to deal with issues like that. So after lending his help and a quick visit to Abin Sur’s memorial, Hal was off and responding to another report of a potentially dangerous meteor shower in the Alderane System. With only minimal interference from a golf club construct or two, the damage done had been non-life threatening. Over all, it had been a successful two weeks for the first human Green Lantern of Sector 2814.

However, unlike Green Lantern rings, Justice League communicators weren’t equipped for space-wide broadcasting (at least, not yet) and so Hal didn’t catch wind that there even was a situation on Earth until he passed Jupiter.

Hal heard his JL communicator crackle to life with a bit of static before he could distinguish a voice. 

“ _Green Lantern Hal Jordan,_ ” came J’onn’s slightly distorted, modulated voice through his earpiece. “ _I am receiving a report that you have reentered our solar system. Are you able to confirm this?_ ”

Hal reached a hand up to his ear, activating the microphone in the device nestled within. “That’s a copy.” he drawled with a grin, happy to hear a familiar voice after so many days away from home. Even if that familiar voice was a Martian’s and not an Earth-human’s. In a weird way, J’onn was Earth’s Martian, so he supposed it wasn’t too weird that he considered the alien’s voice homey.

“ _Please report to the Javelin Bay. I will greet you upon your reentry._ ” J’onn instructed before Hal’s communicator went silent again without further elaboration from his fellow Leaguer.

“Uh, sure thing, chief.” Hal answered before bringing his hand back up to his earpiece and flicking off his communicator’s mic. In the unlikely chance that J’onn was still listening, there was no need for him to listen to him going lightspeed as he booked it the last 400 million or so miles back to Earth’s exosphere.

Within no time at all, Hal had made it to the Watchtower but before he had even touched back down on solid, metal ground, he could just make out a figure of green and blue standing at the console, opening and closing the bay doors for him.

Hal flew over and landed in front of the Martian with practiced ease. “J’onn,” he greeted somewhat suspiciously, eyeing the rest of the hanger. Aside from a smattering of government employees and costumed heroes, the area was suspiciously empty. They had been expanding the League in recent years - ever since the Watchtower launched - so there should’ve been a bit more activity than this. The area seemed almost dead. That, combined with J’onn’s presence made Hal’s instincts flare. “Something wrong?”

“There is, as you would say, a bit of a situation. However, before I divulge the information to you, I must ask you something. Tell me, how do you feel?” J’onn inquired, red eyes boring into Hal. Leave it to J’onn to leave the pleasantries to later.

“A little tired I guess? But a long trip in deep space will do that to you. You know, what with all the irregular planetary cycles…” Hal trailed, confusion lacing his tone. J’onn was an empath as well as a mind reader. Even if he knew better than to encroach upon others’ minds without their permission, everyone knew that he always, naturally had a really good clue as to exactly how you were feeling at any given moment just by looking at you. It was second nature to him.

“No, I did not mean in that way.” J’onn began, ending what would’ve been Hal’s undoubtedly flimsy explanation of how days and hours worked on other planets in their sector before it could even begin. “I meant sexually.”

Hal blanked. “Uhh. What?” he said smartly.

Seemingly ignoring the other’s blatant shock, J’onn continued, “You’re not exhibiting any signs of outwards arousal,” he observed and Hal bet that if he could’ve seen the other’s irises, they’d be roving up and down him right now. “but just to be certain, you’re not feeling any spikes in sexual urges? Your instincts don’t feel at all amiss or unmanageable?”

“What? _No._ ” Hal nearly reeled. “Jesus, maybe I’m a little blue-balled but even I’m not _that_ pathetic.” he defended, face flushing despite his overwhelming confusion.

Hailing from a race without secondary genders like alphas, betas, and omegas, J’onn was usually understandably curious about such concepts and, by nature, blunt. So whenever time or chance permitted it, he’d inquire about A/B/O culture or biology, almost exclusively if it was something he couldn’t just read or feel out on his own. J’onn was an alien and a very smart, non-threatening one at that (if you were lucky enough to call him your buddy), so talking sexuality with him felt a bit like talking to your doctor about it. None of the judgment, but all of the awkwardness.

But still, Hal was more than a little confused that J’onn was accusing - no, _asking,_ not accusing - him of having any instinctual flare-ups. Mostly because Hal was a _beta_. J’onn _knew_ that. Sure, most days Hal was more alpha-leaning than he was omega-leaning but that didn’t make him like a liability or anything. Betas weren’t as much of a slave to their secondary gender’s biological impacts as much as omegas were to their heats and alphas were to their ruts. Honestly, as a male beta, Hal had it easy. He couldn’t even imagine how female alphas like Diana managed with periods _and_ ruts (though he’s pretty sure that she’d knock his lights out for even _thinking_ of her being hindered by anything as dumb as gender).

“Wonderful,” J’onn said honestly in such a flat tone that it would’ve been hilarious if Hal wasn’t used to his normal deadpan. “You are unaffected. Follow me.” he instructed before smoothly lifting off from the ground and flying off further into the tower. Without preamble, Hal allowed the green light of his ring to wash over him once more and took off after him.

“J’onn, wait! What the hell’s going on?” Hal questioned as he caught up with ease.

J’onn continued to look ahead as he lead Hal through the corridors of the Watchtower, not making any eye contact with the Lantern as he evenly began, “Yesterday afternoon, a LexCorp-affiliated facility reported a fire that would potentially lead to an explosion. Leaguers were dispatched and because they acted so timely, there were no casualties. However, they could not prevent the aforementioned explosion and subsequently, a toxin was released into the air. The fallout spread into two counties before it was contained. It does not appear to be fatal but there are side effects.”

“What kind of side effects?” Hal asked as he cocked an eyebrow. He trusted his teammates enough to not be concerned about them handling a mission without him, but League-associated side effects tended to be of the extraordinary type.

“The facility that blew was a medical research facility. According to LexCorp, they were researching potential heat and rut suppressants before the fire broke out.”

“Likely story…” Hal commented skeptically.

J’onn made a non-commital noise that was almost a hum. “Superman’s sentiments exactly. The toxin that was released into the air was a byproduct of a potential suppressant and instead of temporarily curing heats and ruts in omegas and alphas, it seems to be causing them among betas.”

Hal nearly stopped dead in his tracks in sheer surprise. “What? But that’s insane! Not to mention impossible...”

“I am afraid that the situation is even worse than that. We were...unaware of the situation when dispatching and the first beta to arrive had unfortunately gone into heat almost immediately after the explosion. We also discovered that the pheromones of effected betas could activate hormones within normal alphas and omegas. The induced heats of the betas are causing alphas whom weren’t even exposed to the toxin to fall into rut as well, just from being in close proximity with them. We discovered this when Wonder Woman had arrived on the scene as backup for our beta colleague. Betas who are falling into ruts are also causing the omegas who stumble upon them to fall into sudden heats.” 

Thousands of horrifying images filled Hal’s mind as he imagined the kind of damage that hormone-crazed heats and ruts would do to two counties. Not to mention the damage that freakin’ Wonder Woman in rut could cause...

“Christ…” he breathed out.

Thankfully, J’onn didn’t leave Hal with his disturbing thoughts for much longer, as he soon continued, “Superman had arrived on scene soon after and was able to detain Wonder Woman, if only for a short while. Fortunately, it seems as though alien physiology is unaffected by this new drug, even those which have secondary genders. Had we been aware of the effects of the toxin on betas, we would have been more selective during dispatch. That being said, we were not and I am afraid that a few of our colleagues suffered the consequences.”

Hal huffed out a humorless laugh. While it was pretty crappy that a lot of the Leaguers - his friends and colleagues alike - were essentially out of commission for a short while, he supposed that there were worse things to be temporarily decommissioned by. “Who was whammied?”

“Eight Leaguers were dispatched, six of whom were effected by the toxin. Wonder Woman and Aquaman were returning from a joint mission when they received the distress call from our first responder, so they headed over together, unaware that he had gone into heat. Captain Atom was called in the chance that the explosion went nuclear. Then Superman followed by Firestorm, Black Canary and Green Arrow.”

At the flare up of slight panic that went off within Hal at the mention of two of his closest friends that the Martian had no doubt sensed, J’onn furthered, “However, they were the last to arrive on the scene. While they were effected by the drug, by then the situation was contained enough that they were safely removed from the premises without sustaining injury.” he assured and Hal reminded himself that his friends were heroes. Smart, experienced heroes who knew what they were doing, even in unprecedented situations. 

J’onn said earlier that Superman - who was a Kryptonian beta - wasn’t effected because he was alien, so Hal wasn’t too worried there. And similarly, Captain Atom - as far as Hal knew - no longer had a secondary gender ever since the government-lead experiment that lead him to go nuclear and wear that containment suit of his. Aquaman was a beta, so that was a little worrying and Hal’s already expressed his horror over alpha Wonder Woman’s possible condition. There was also Firestorm, who was a confusing case. Hal didn’t know either of the two men that wielded the Firestorm Matrix all that well, but he knew enough to know that they were a non-bonded omega-alpha pair. Hal had no idea what a simultaneous heat-and-rut could do to a person and frankly, he didn’t really wanna know. Dinah and Ollie were also betas so that was a little worrying but he’s learned along time ago that those two could handle themselves.

Still, he couldn’t help but press, “They’re alright?”

“Yes, they are unharmed. Hormonal, but unharmed.” J’onn informed, seeming to understand that though cared for the wellbeing of all his colleagues, Hal had a special cause for concern with Oliver and Dinah. “They’re currently in a safe place right now, where their ruts can harmlessly play out.”

“ _Ruts?_ ” Hal nearly stuttered, caught by surprise.

“Yes, ruts.” J’onn repeated. “As I said before, the drug that was released sends betas into either ruts or heats. Black Canary and Green Arrow fell into the former. Black Canary is more _prone_ to her new alpha instincts, but Green Arrow seems strangely in control. Though they’ve both been isolated from the normal populous as a precaution, as is the normal procedure for heats and ruts experienced on duty.”

“Huh.” Hal exhaled.

It was definitely weird to think of his friends having ruts. Not just because they were his friends - _what kind of sicko had fantasies about his friends after all_ \- but because they were _betas,_ not alphas. But apparently not right now. Or anymore. Hal wondered how long this new change would last or if it would ever go away at all.

With Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Firestorm, Black Canary, and Green Arrow, that was five out of six Leaguers who were effected. Hal was missing one. Or rather, J’onn didn’t say. In fact, he hadn’t mentioned the name of the beta Leaguer who was the first to respond to the call throughout this entire exchange, which was suspicious. 

“Who was the first responder? The beta who went into heat?” Hal asked. 

J’onn turned to him and Hal must’ve been going crazy because he _swore_ that that was a hesitant expression on the Martian’s face, as if he contemplated not telling the truth for a moment before he finally revealed, “The Flash.” and J’onn’s neglect to mention the name finally made sense.

This time, Hal did stop dead in his tracks, “ _What?_ ” he was barely able to voice. _ALL_ of his beta friends were whammied?

J’onn stopped in front of him as soon as Hal did, unaware of the Lantern’s growing anger - or at least, unconcerned by it. “Due to his speed and his city’s relatively close proximity to the blast site, the Flash was the first to arrive and thus the first to succumb to the drug’s effects.”

Maybe Hal wasn’t as unaffected by whatever it was that J’onn at first suspected when Hal had first arrived, because Hal felt something ugly flare up inside of him, his ring nearly sparking with excess light as he curled his hand into a tight fist at the thought of his best friend in such a situation. He didn’t care if Diana was not in control of herself _or_ 10 times stronger than him, if she had taken advantage of Barry when he was so...so… _vulnerable_ like that then—

“Be calm, my friend.” J’onn eased placatingly, no doubt sensing the strong emotions rolling off of Hal in waves. “As I said, Superman arrived on the scene swiftly enough to get Wonder Woman under control. He was able to deliver her to a safe location where she can spend her rut in peace. He mentioned a...Steve? And the Flash is unharmed. Distressed, but unharmed. He is in the medical wing as we speak under close, careful observation.”

At J’onn’s words, Hal felt the anger drain out of him and become replaced with worry, as well as a fair amount of guilt. Diana was as much of a victim of this toxin, drug, _whatever_ as Barry was. And, Hal had to remind himself again, Barry and Diana weren’t some doped up average civilians. Even if they were under the influence of some weird drug that caused their instincts to go cuckoo, they were two of the strongest people Hal knew. They could handle anything thrown at them, even if they weren’t feeling their best.

Over his selfishness, Hal decided to ask about his other colleagues, “What about Arthur? And Ronnie and Stein?”

“Both Aquaman and Professor Stein have been entrusted to the guardianship of their wives, though Professor Stein seemed uneffected, most likely due to his age. Ronald Raymond remains here so his rut may pass, in a separate ward from our friend in heat.” the Martian added.

It was so _weird_ to hear Barry be referred to like that. Especially since he shouldn’t even have a heat, like ever. Like Di and Ollie shouldn’t have ruts. This was so confusing. Was Hal now the only beta amongst their little group now? That was their _thing_. He, Barry, Ollie, and Di...they were _The Betas._ The League’s unofficial Beta Squad, as some liked to jokingly call it. The biggest named betas in the Leagues’ lineup. Not the only, of course, but some of the most notorious. Was that no longer a thing? How permanent was this change to his friends’ biology? There weren’t going to be any negative, lasting effects to his friends, right? If there were, then there’d be no place in the entire _space sector_ that Luthor could hide...

As if he could sense Hal’s trail of thought - which he probably did in all honesty - J’onn continued, “I assure you, Hal Jordan, our friends are well looked after. We may not fully know the impact of this new drug, but the effects do not seem to be too harmful, as of now. In the meantime, civilians who have partners with whom they can spend this period of increased sexual affliction with have been instructed to do so and those who do not are under close watch at medical facilities across the state. However, not all of the heats and ruts have broken yet.”

“Jesus, what stops them?” Hal questioned in disbelief, before sudden alarm passed over him as he added, “Can anything?”

“Non-betas, while at first affected by the pheromones of the effected betas, will calm down if they are simply removed from the vicinity of the effected beta. However, with any luck, we suspect that the side effects for a beta will last the duration of a standard heat or rut. A week of rest combined with sexual relief should lead to a decrease in hormones until the body eventually returns to their normal levels. However as of now, there’s no knowing if this biological change is a permanent one.”

“So the betas might not be betas anymore? But there’s still no telling yet.” Hal sighed, answering himself. “Just gotta wait it out?”

“Yes, that is what Batman and the Atom suspect.” J’onn replied before he continued through the halls once more, Hal following after him with zero reluctance. “They are continuing to study the toxin further, to better understand what it’s long term effects might be, but it seems right now that it is entirely harmless. Aside from the fact that it induced quite a bit of chaos in its early hours of release.”

“Where are we heading now?” Hal asked, seeing as they were already well past the monitor room.

“To the Medbay.” J’onn swiftly answered as he looked back at Hal with a small, knowing upwards turn of his lips. “You wish to see your friends and I see no harm in you doing so. In fact, I very well believe that it will help them.” 

Hal decided to try to unpack what the Martian meant by _that_ look later. “How so?” he instead queried. 

“Superman is currently at the explosion site with Supergirl, Hawkman, and Hawkwoman. Mr. Terrific is currently manning the Watchtower operating systems. I will be meeting with Mister Miracle and Big Barda to zeta down to the blast site and assist Superman and the others shortly but first I wished to remain to inform you of the current situation. As well as request your assistance.” 

“What can I do?” Hal asked.

“Truthfully, my friend,” J’onn began with only the slightest of pauses, and Hal already didn’t like where this was going. “I have not told you the whole truth.”

Hal narrowed his eyes beneath his mask. “How do you mean?”

“I need you to take an admittedly more active role in your friends’ recovery.” the Martian clarified without really revealing anything helpful at all.

“What do you—” Hal began, but cut himself off when they arrived in the Medbay corridors and he spotted two familiar figures across from each other at either side of the hall. The first figure was pacing back and forth in front of a recovery room’s door, clad in all black, practically stalking the doorway with all the prowess of a cat, which was pretty ironic. The other was a redhead in a purple and white bodysuit, sitting languidly on a bench across from the doorway, appearing nowhere nearly as intense as the female. To occupy himself, he seemed to have morphed his left hand into a paddle and ball that he hit repeatedly, earning glares and _snarls_ from the blonde whenever the fleshy ball got too close to her for her liking. 

Upon their arrival, both figures’ heads snapped over to J’onn and Hal in attention. The redheaded male looked relieved while the blonde female stared at Hal intensely and then the scent hit Hal like a freight train. 

_Worn leather, top soil, motor oil, too many different fragrances to distinguish but something decidedly floral..._

_Alpha._

Before he could completely register how wrong the scent was, Hal was slammed against the wall with shocking, familiar force that he’d been unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of only a handful of times. But unlike all those other times, instead of being followed up by pain, Hal instead found himself choking on a surprised, stupid-sounding cry of alarm and unadulterated confusion as Dinah crashed her lips into his and proceeded to kiss him as if she were trying to claim his very soul.

When Hal gasped - _he’s only human, alright?_ \- Dinah had taken the opportunity to shove her tongue into his mouth which - _okay,_ weird as hell, because this was the girl of his best friend’s dreams and it was obviously wrong to enjoy kissing her - but _goddamn_ if it wasn’t easily the best kiss of Hal’s life. Not even Carol, who was the most passionate omega Hal had ever met and currently, literally the physical embodiment - or Keeper or whatever - of the emotion of love and passion, got him to feel this kind of strange; this kind of _thrilled_. 

Dinah was rough with him as they kissed, no doubt about that, but also unexpectedly _thorough._ But at that same time, it wasn’t really a shocker that she was. Whenever they’d work together, Canary was always the one to do a thorough sweep of whatever location GA and GL were about to storm, guns a blazin. It was weird but also kinda hilarious to know that the Black Canary’s methods for stakeouts also applied to makeouts. 

Hal continued to let Dinah do whatever she wanted to him for a few, blissed-out moments - which basically involved them smashing their mouths and tongues together as Dinah straddled one of Hal’s legs and began to rut against him. The only thoughts filling Hal’s mind were along the lines of _damn, damn, damn, shit, shit, shit, alpha, alpha, alpha_ \- until his brain finally got ahead of what was between his legs and registered that the scent of alpha coming from a beta woman - _his best friend’s woman_ \- was _wrong._

Hal quickly brought up his ring hand - which had been laid out flat against the wall, mirroring his other one throughout the makeout session - and willed a hastily, practically formless construct of what had to be a _yield_ sign - which was pretty freaking telling of Hal’s current feelings, considering that it wasn’t a _stop_ sign - and used it to shove Dinah off and away from him, keeping it between the two of them as a barricade of sorts.

That pissed Dinah off, as she let out angry sounds at the shove - _was that a freaking_ growl - but (graciously) stayed back. Her dark red lipstick was smudged all over her face, mascara and hair clinging to her skin because of her (intoxicating) sweat. As she glared at the construct as if it had wronged her personally (which he guessed it had), Hal noted that it was the most unkempt he had ever seen her look. This of course included all the times he’s seen her literally fighting for her life. She was always composed in some way but now, she had this wild kind of energy about her and he’d be damned if it wasn’t turning him the hell on.

But, he couldn’t ogle at her all day because he had more pressing matters to deal with first and with Dinah at bay for the moment, Hal finally had a chance to look up and that’s when he finally recalled Dibny.

“Hiya, Hal.” the redhead greeted him, an unperturbed grin on his face as if Dinah and Hal hadn’t nearly had sex against the wall right in front of him. The meta had apparently morphed his hand back to normal without Hal seeing whilst he and Dinah kissed - and thank _god_ ‘cause no matter how many times Dibny stretched and contorted his body like it was made of puddy in front of Hal, it was always fucking _gross_ to see, he didn’t care how ‘neat’ and useful Barry found it. 

The meta’s hands were on his hips, as if he had just completed a job-well-done as he looked to Dinah with a smile. “Your quarry, m’lady, delivered as promised.” he then said, with a stupid little bow, twirling his hand in a fancy gesture which he ruined by making his hand _literally_ turn around in the air in small circles, his wrist and arm forming little loops as he does so and Hal held back a retch. Thankfully, Dibny soon returned his hand back to normal and then turned to J’onn and laughed jovially, “It’s true what they say. You _are_ a good manhunter, Manhunter!”

“Thank you, Elongated Man.” J’onn replied as he soundlessly floated closer to join Dibny against the far wall, not sensing the meta’s jesting or just not caring. “I suppose.”

But Hal cared. Hal cared _a lot._

“What the _hell, Ralph?_ ” he practically growled, Dinah by this point getting past Hal’s construct by literally just vaulting herself over it as if it were a hurdle - _and Jesus, that shouldn’t have been as hot as it was_ \- and was once again pinning him to the wall. 

She may have been smaller, but she had literally been trained since birth to take down men twice her size and that was super evident to Hal as she shoved a muscled thigh between his knees and forced his legs apart, causing him to drop a few more inches to the ground, where Dinah then took advantage of the position by shoving her thigh right up into his crotch, strangling out a startled moan from the man as he was met with pleasure instead of the usual pain that followed when Canary had a man in such a position. She then went for his neck, mouthing angrily at the high collar of his uniform, unsuccessful at gaining access to what she seemed dead-set on. 

Thankfully - though it was distracting at hell - Hal had other things that he could focus on momentarily. “What the hell’s going on? What’re you doing here?” Hal finally managed to voice.

“Keeping an eye on our speedster.” Ralph easily answered and Hal had to smother down the red-hot territorial feeling that crashed over him at Ralph’s use of _‘our’_. Ralph was a beta and Barry’s other best friend, like Ollie was Hal’s (and also _married_ , Jordan, you idiot, his inner voice nagged). It was annoying that it was _Dibny_ of all heroes that Barry had aligned himself with both personally and professionally long before the League or even Hal came around. (What kind of name was _Elongated Man,_ anyway? Plastic Man definitely snatched the better stretchy-hero name). At least Dinah seemed to agree with him because she also let out an angry, warning growl against Hal’s neck at Dibny’s choice of words.

“Well, I was, until somebody found me insufficient.” Ralph continued, breaking Hal out of his thoughts as he nodded to Dinah as she continued to assault Hal’s neck, unable to reach the meaty area between his neck and shoulder that she really wanted, so instead settling for what she could reach, undoubtedly leaving dark marks above Hal’s neckline that were gonna be impossible to cover up, both in and out of uniform.

Dinah let out a hum against Hal’s throat but otherwise had no further comment for Dibny.

Ralph - _the goddamn bastard_ \- was grinning at Hal over Dinah’s shoulder like an idiot and J’onn was watching them with an unreadable expression, as always. Giving up on Ralph, Hal turned his attention to the Martian. 

“J’onn…?” he trailed, sounding unsure of himself for what felt like the first time in years.

“As I have already informed you, Flash, Green Arrow, and Black Canary have all been affected by the toxin released yesterday and have since been here. To my knowledge, nothing has happened between them.” J’onn explained. “You know how protective alphas can be and whilst they are normally betas, this drug seems to have rewritten their biological code. For all intents and purposes, Green Arrow and Black Canary are alphas while Flash is an omega and they’re all currently in extremely sexually agitated states right now and so no one has been able to properly treat any of them since they’ve first arrived.”

“And they don’t exactly want the kind of _‘treatment’_ we can offer ‘em. If you know what I mean.” Ralph furthered with a wink.

“They refused to even open the door until I assured them that you were on your way.” J’onn revealed.

“And even then it was only so Mama Bird here could personally keep watch.” Ralph gestured to Dinah once more, who Hal noticed had since settled down since this talk began. She still had her hands all over him and was still mouthing at his neck, but she was far more docile for the moment, as if she were finally paying attention to their conversation.

“It is because you are calming her, Hal Jordan. With just your presence alone.” J’onn continued, undoubtedly reading Hal’s thoughts. “Even now, it may not seem like it to you, but she has stopped producing such strong pheromones.” he pointed out and Ralph did that weird, stupid twitchy thing that he always did with his nose, as if to emphasize.

Hal didn’t smell the same. It smelt just as strong as when he first arrived but it was...different. It wasn’t as overwhelming anymore so much as it was...calming. Comforting.

It was the scent of worn leather. The scent of freshly potted top soil, a container of uncapped motor oil. Of a hundred different flowers wafting over you at once. 

It was _Dinah._

Of course, Hal went to his first line of defense. “Look, J’onn, I appreciate the matchmaking, love-life advice, I guess, but I don’t need you to butt-in. Me, Arrow, Canary, and Flash...we’re buddies! W-We don’t...I don’t— _guh._ ” Hal cut himself off mid-lie with another choked moan as Dinah gave him another pointed nudge with her thigh and Hal had no doubts that she was following the conversation now. 

Seeing as such, Hal decided to direct his attention to her again. “Canary, what the hell are you still doing here? Why didn’t you go home? With Ollie?” Hal asked, voice laced with concern and confusion once more.

“Couldn’t leave.” Dinah huffed against his neck, the first intelligible words she had spoken so far, voice thick with plain arousal. “Not yet. Not without you back.” she added, before returning to her task of leaving Hal’s upper neck as marred as possible. 

At her words and the possessive undertone to them, Hal felt a _thrum_ of pleasure run through him, affecting him more than any of her previous actions had so far. He embarrassingly felt his cock stiffen and heard Dinah let out a pleased _hum_ before she continued to rub her thigh into him with renewed interest. 

“O-Oh?” Hal stuttered out along with another poorly concealed moan, sounding like an idiot as his voice nearly cracked with nervous arousal.

Ralph was doing as bad a job at smothering his laughter as Hal was at smothering his moans, but J’onn remained as stone faced as ever, seemingly unconcerned with Hal’s current predicament. Makes sense. He was a co-conspirator, after all.

“While I admit my actions were quite underhanded, Hal Jordan,” J’onn started once more. “they were all done with our friends’ best interests in mind. As I said, they have been in a state such as this since yesterday afternoon and to my knowledge, have not engaged in any sexual activities since. It is this which worries me.”

“Huh?” Hal deadpanned, concern covering up any embarrassment he’d normally feel when talking about this kind of stuff with J’onn. Nevertheless about his friends.

“I fear the consequences of them not ‘releasing some steam’, so to speak.” J’onn elaborated and Ralph had finally gained a somewhat serious, concerned expression, which sobered Hal up quite a bit. “I fear Green Arrow and Black Canary may work themselves into a feral state should they be denied what they desire, which could compromise their and others’ safety.” 

“But why don’t Dinah and Ollie just...y’know, work it out themselves? They don’t need me for this.” Hal argued. “They should’ve gone home hours ago, like Aquaman and Princess.”

“They desire you, Hal Jordan.” J’onn quickly cut in, cutting right to the chase as he always preferred to do. “Even before all this transpired I have felt their respect for you. Their admiration. They seem to have no desire to pursue any sexual release if you are not present. Any other day they want you. Today, they need you.”

“Barry does too! Want and need you, I mean.” Ralph hastily interjected. “He likes you, man. You’re his best friend but it’s more than that. We can’t go a single conversation without him mentioning you at least once. And not even work-related conversations, but like, ones about personal lives! I mention Sue, he mentions you. It’s kinda gross how oblivious you two are!” the meta nearly shouted before he seemed to get ahold of him. “Well, what I mean is, Barry he’s...he’s not the type of guy to dish out his problems on other people or seek company. But when he does, it’s always you he runs to first. Pun intended.”

Hal’s mouth was pulled into a line, but his face was aflame. His desire hadn’t died down by any means, but there was this gnawing sense of guilt in him. That he was taking advantage of them. That this wasn’t right. This wasn’t how it _should’ve_ happened…

“Your situation may not be ideal, Hal Jordan. But it is an opportunity. One you’ve all wished for.” J’onn continued in a sympathetic tone. “But I am afraid we may not have much time to decide upon this. You need to make a decision before it’s too late. I believe that Flash’s accelerated metabolism is having a negative reaction to his heat. Or rather, vice-versa.” J’onn revealed as Ralph looked grim. 

Hal lifted his head up, something like dread bubbling in the pit of his stomach. “What do you mean?”

“According to the tests that we have been able to run, we hypothesize that Flash will experience a week-long heat in less than half that time, but with the same amount of hormones.”

Hal paled. “B-But that’s...No way that’s healthy!” he practically cried, Dinah letting out a similarly upset noise, muttering wordless sounds of comfort as she easily picked up on Hal’s distress ( _like any good alpha would do for their mate,_ his traitorous mind supplied). Hal turned to Ralph, looking for answers. “Is he okay? _How_ can he be okay? _Where is he?_ ”

“He’s...distressed.” Ralph replied honestly. “Confused and distressed, maybe a little delirious, but he’s okay as he can be. You know Barry.” the redhead shrugged with a half-assed smile, trying and failing to appear self-assured. “But I’m with Manhunter on this one. No way he gets through this with the remains of any kind of dignity unless you get in there and show him some of that trademarked Jordan Charm I’ve been hearing all about for _literal_ years now. Seriously, didn’t you like woo a chick who was like, a love-monster or something?” 

_Annnnd,_ Ralph was back to being _Dibny._

“The _vessel_ of.” Hal corrected in an irritated growl. “And this is not at all the same thing!”

“It kinda is!” Dibny shrugged flamboyantly, his forearms stretching nearly three feet above his head and Hal made a sound of disgust as he looked away.

“No, it isn’t! No way Dinah and Ollie are okay with this! They— _uahh!_ ” Hal let out in another startled moan as Dinah once again reminded him of the muscular, fishnet-clad thigh between his legs.

“Shut _up,_ Jordan.” Dinah barked at him. “Oliver and I are adults. We’ve talked about this before.” the meta woman said with such clarity in her voice that it startled Hal more than the thigh between his legs ever did.

“Di? You’re lucid?” he nearly gasped as he directed his full attention back to the beta. Alpha? Beta-turned-alpha? Hal was confused.

“Lucid enough to know you’re being a dense idiot.” Dinah said irritably as she at last shifted away from him. Not completely, Hal was still very much pinned and her hands were still glued to his chest, but at least she was no longer attacking his neck. With the back of a bare forearm - which made Hal realize that she was missing her jacket - Dinah wiped at her mouth, further smearing her lipstick but lightening the pigment and cleaning up the spit all the same. Hal once again noted how disheveled she looked. No denying it now. It was hot.

“I haven’t exactly been myself in a while, I know.” she continued in an admittance. “But J’onn’s right when he says you’ve made things clearer. Less foggy.” she elaborated as she ran her hands up and down his chest and Hal had to suppress _so_ many feelings…

But now that she seemed lucid enough, Hal had some questions he needed answered. “Why didn’t you go home, Dinah? You and Ollie?” he sighed, bringing his hands down to finally rest upon the meta’s forearms. 

“Barry needed us.” Dinah answered with a shrug, without any sort of hesitation. Then, a short of wicked gleam lit up within her hazed over, usually bright blue eyes that let Hal know that she wasn’t exactly all there. “He’s been asking for you, you know? Over and over again. He has the _prettiest_ little pleas but he’s _so_ hard to deny…” she trailed with a faux pout and whine and Hal choked back an honest one of his own. His boner had not let up one bit and Dinah’s words were _not_ helping. She lifted her head up, playfully nudging along Hal’s jaw with her nose and chin as she continued. “Ollie and I are doing our best to help him but he’s not getting any better, Hal. He needs you too. He _wants you,_ Hal.” she whispered in his ear and there was no holding back his moan this time.

Still, he wasn’t a Green Lantern because he was a pushover. Quite the opposite actually. In a firm tone that surprised even himself, Hal began, “Di, you and Ollie—”

“ _Want you._ ” Dinah _snarled_ at him and Hal’s mouth promptly snapped shut. “Want _both_ of you. How many times do I have to spell it out for you, _Jordan?_ ” she snapped at him and the commanding alpha he first ran into in the hallway was back in full force as she pressed her thigh back into his crotch with a force that bordered on the edge between pleasure and pain which sent Hal for a loop. “Me and Ollie, we want you _and_ Barry. Not either-or. _Both._ ”

“Oh.” Hal voiced stupidly. He never thought about it that way before. 

He and Ollie and Dinah and Barry. All at once. Together. It wasn’t unheard, a relationship with that many people, but Hal just never thought that he could have _any_ of them. Just like, in general. Of course, he had fantasized himself with one or maybe two of them before but _all_ of them? Jesus, he hadn’t even considered it to be a possibility and now that it was one, Hal couldn’t think of it in any other way…

“Great! So we’re all set then?” Dibny asked, his head less than a foot away from Hal and Dinah while his body was still where it always stood throughout this conversation and yep, that was his neck stretching the length of the hallway, connecting the two and _GROSS._

Dinah luckily came to Hal’s rescue and chased the other away with a glare and flash of her teeth. As Dibny gave a sheepish grin and relaxed his body back to normal _and oh even grosser,_ Dinah made an amused sound as Hal turned his head away, giving a pleased hum when Hal instinctually sought her for protection. Even if it was only from the disturbing spectacle that was Ralph Dibny.

The meta man then cleared his throat, drawing the pair’s attention away from one another. “But seriously, it’s alright to leave you guys to it, Hal?” Dibny questioned, earnest concern clear as day on his face as he looked between Hal and Dinah.

“Despite appearances, we do not wish to force you into anything.” J’onn furthered, once again reminding Hal of his presence. “Ultimately, the decision to follow through with such a ritual is still yours. No one will fault you for choosing otherwise.”

“I would.” Dinah joked with a wink but her smile was earnest and Hal had no doubt that if he did back out, Dinah would absolutely understand.

There were other ways these events could play out, like medications they could use, like surpressants. Hal didn’t doubt that Atom and Bats were concocting something that’d be strong enough to work on even Barry’s immune system. But with startling clarity, Hal realized that he didn’t want that. That Dinah and Ollie and Barry didn’t want that. They wanted _Hal._

Hal felt a genuinely giddy grin grace his features. “Yeah, you would, wouldn’t you? I guess I gotta then.” he supposedly conceded to Dinah, finally bringing his hands down to rest upon her hips and _god,_ they rested there so perfectly, as if they were always meant to be there.

As if a switch were flipped, Dinah’s features then twisted into something undeniably animalistic and downright wicked as in one swift motion she placed her hand upon the secure keypad to scan, grabbed onto Hal’s arm with a steely grip, and forcibly _yanked_ him into the recovery room, almost as soon as the doors had opened.

“Be safe! Use protection!” Dibny called out before the metal doors slid closed with a whirring noise and locked with a resounding _click_ before Dinah pushed him up against it and Hal found himself once more in the fight for his life as he and the blonde locked lips and this time, Hal met her with equal, unreserved passion.

And then the scent hit Hal harder than Di had slammed him into the door (which was quite impressive).

 _Leather polish. Metal. Something sharp, like a fancy, expensive cologne. And something_ spicy. _Like a goddamn chili pepper._

_Alpha._

Then there was another distinct scent. Mingled with the others already resting heavily in the air, but easily distinguishable to Hal’s currently heightened senses.

_Coffee and tea. Something a bit musty, like old books or papers. Something chemical but not unpleasant, like window cleaner. Something electrical, like the air outside just before the sky opened up and rumbled with thunder and lit up with lightning._

_Omega._

Hal pulled his lips away from Dinah, who didn’t seem to mind as she continued to assault whatever skin she could reach, and looked up to the sources of the overwhelming scents.

And the sight he was met with was one for the ages.

Normally, on a good day, Barry and Ollie tolerated each other. On a great day, they got along. And on a bad day, they absolutely hated each other. So Hal was a little surprised to say the least when he looked up to see Barry, with Dinah’s jacket hastily thrown over him, straddling Oliver as the two were currently in the middle of a heavy makeout session on the large bed off to the side of the room. The speedster was grinding his hips down into the archer below him, Ollie groaning wantonly as his hands gripped Barry’s ass through his clothes, kneading with abandon. Ollie was missing the upper half of his costume except for his arm braces, for some reason, which only did to define his well-toned arms as they worked the muscles of Barry’s thighs and ass appreciatively. Barry was missing his red, skinclad spandex ( _unfortunately,_ Hal’s mind supplied) and was instead wearing some plain, Watchtower-issued scrubs.

Both didn’t even glance at either Hal or Dinah as they entered and Hal was equally as offended as he was turned on because Barry and Ollie were absolutely going at each other like dying men. Like they couldn’t get enough of each other and _holy shit,_ Hal nearly came right then and there from the sight alone.

At a particularly pointed thrust up from Ollie and harsh squeeze, Barry threw his head back in unabashed pleasure as he let out one of the most _desperate_ moans that Hal had ever heard and _double holy shit,_ had it been one of the greatest noises Hal had ever heard too.

Due to the fact he shifted his body so much with the force of the moan, Barry lost Dinah’s jacket, which barely clung to his shoulders as is. He let out an unhappy whine at the loss of contact with the fabric.

“Now, now, sweetness.” Ollie placated as he hooked an arm around Barry’s neck and drew him in for a kiss. “I’ve got you.” he soothed in a _purr_ before he began to kiss the other again. His voice was in the most deepest tenor Hal had ever heard him in and it was entirely too attractive. Hal finally understood how all those poor schmucks from Oliver’s past could fall for such an ass. When he sounded like _that_ in the bedroom, no one could be held responsible for their following actions.

Oliver and Barry then proceeded to kiss each other as if they were the last two people on Earth. As if every touch was pure ecstacy. As if they needed no one else.

“Don’t be fooled.” Dinah drawled right in Hal’s ear, finally diverting Hal’s captivated stare from the scene on the bed. “They couldn’t shut up about you before.” she assured before she _sauntured_ her way over to the bed ( _on purpose,_ might Hal add), where Barry was still noisily protesting his loss of the jacket, whining into Ollie’s mouth. With all the grace Dinah naturally exhibited, she climbed onto the bed, plopping herself down right on Ollie’s legs and placed a comforting hand right across the nape of Barry’s neck. The reaction was instantaneous.

Barry pulled away from Ollie as he let out another moan, leaning his head back into Dinah’s touch as much as physically possible.

“You don’t need that anymore. You got the real deal, baby.” the meta woman reassured as she ran her hands through Barry’s hair, pulling his head back so she could scent his neck, the blonde man easily complying with another happy noise. “And I brought you both a present.” Dinah teased as she held out a hand towards Hal and shot him a commanding look and suddenly, before he even really registered it, Hal found himself making his way over to Dinah, unintentionally using his ring to fly himself chest first into her outstretched palm.

Dinah gave him a pleased look before she smoothly ordered, “ _Power down,_ flyboy.” and Hal’s ring gave a soft _thrum_ as his uniform melted away and left him in his civvies.

 _Damn alpha allure,_ his mind cursed in vain. 

Hal had never been on the receiving end of an alpha command. Not in the bedroom, anyway. Out in the field, it was annoying and difficult to deny, but Hal was nothing if not stubborn. If he really wanted to resist a command, he could. But in the bedroom however, it was downright impossible. _Especially if it was Dinah,_ his mind added.

“Nice of you to finally join us, pal.” Ollie drawled from the bed, addressing him with familiarity, as if Barry wasn’t straddling him as they continued to grind into each other, the movements admittedly becoming less and less erratic since he and Dinah had entered the room, Hal noticed.

Hal’s throat felt dry and he felt pretty exposed, his literal mask having been stripped away from him. Mustering up his will power and resisting the urge to just stare, Hal swallowed thickly. “Uh, thanks for waiting up?” he settled on. _Ah. Eloquent._

Ollie just grinned at him. “You up to speed?” he asked and J’onn was right, Ollie seemed oddly incontrol for someone who was supposed to be drugged up on hormones. Di and Barry didn’t look to be in control of themselves. But Ollie seemed...fine? Relaxed. Pleased.

“Uh, yeah. Pretty much…” Hal trailed, eyes fixed on Barry as Dinah now sloppily mouthed at his neck, leaving a fresh trail of kisses marked by lipstick. With Barry’s healing factor, Hal didn’t doubt it was difficult to leave marks on him but thanks to Dinah’s preference for dark makeup, their past actions over the last few hours were clearly evident, as evident as the dark bruises on Ollie’s neck and the lipstick smears on his own face. And damn if Barry didn’t look amazing with the dark red, almost purple marring his skin and his sex-ed up hair.

“Well, then stop just standing around, Jordan. _Get in here._ ” Ollie added and if Hal hadn’t been made aware of the alpha commands his friends could now give, he would’ve completely missed it in Ollie’s voice as it leaked in, rather subtly. 

Tentatively, Hal found himself shrugging out of his bomber jacket and climbing into the already overcrowded bed, feeling a bit stupid as he hovered over the trio who were so entanguiled in one another that Hal began to question if there was even room for him to fit into...this.

Hal was broken out of his internalized debate when _finally,_ he felt sharp blue eyes instantly snap open and stare straight at him.

“ _Hal,_ ” Barry gasped out and Hal couldn’t tell if it was a statement or a question or what but as quick as a flash - pun intended - Hal found his lap filled with speedster, the burst of speed apparently taking more out of Barry than it should’ve since he slumped right into Hal as they collided in an awkward embrace.

“Barry? You alright there, buddy?” Hal asked lamely, hands hovering just above the speedster as he nuzzled himself into the low collar of Hal’s white v-neck.

Barry didn’t give him a verbal answer, just muttered something unintelligible. For once, Hal couldn’t tell if it was because of his super speed or the fact that he was essentially doped up on strange hormones that his body shouldn’t even have. 

“We haven’t gotten a verbal response from him in hours.” Ollie then helpfully revealed.

“What?” Hal questioned, his gnawing concern making itself known once more. He finally quit having his hands hover and carefully yet sternly pushed Barry back but kept that skin-to-skin contact that the speedster seemed to be craving. As Hal placed a hand upon Barry’s cheek, the speedster happily leaned into, muttering the Lantern’s name in clear delight once again. 

Hal looked over to Ollie once more, who didn’t even need him to voice the question before the blonde answered, “Besides our names, of course. And a few other, uh, key words.”

“I don’t know how much more of this he can take.” Hal voiced in concern, hand still firmly placed upon Barry’s too-hot cheek. “He’s burning up. Like on fire. Even for him.”

“I think he’s coming down, though.” Ollie pointed out, seemingly unconcerned as he once again continued to rub his hands up and down Barry’s thighs. “I mean, I certainly feel like I am.”

Not one to be ignored, Dinah leaned forward, nuzzling at the nape of Barry’s neck, who once again let out a happy noise at the blonde female’s attention. “It’s common for omegas to feel a sort of relief from their heats when in the presence of their pack. And since it won’t just be a civil pack*, I think it should suffice.” she mused before she went for Barry’s neck and started to work an epidermal mark into the exposed skin.

“Should?” Hal parroted incredulously as Barry’s glazed over eyes met Hal’s and Hal couldn’t see that familiar spark, that light alight in the usually aware and energetic speedster’s eyes _at all._ “And what do you mean ‘not just a civil pack’?”

“God, Hal. You’re dense.” Ollie snarked as he used Hal to ceremoniously pull himself into a sitting position, knocking Barry back into Dinah’s chest, who let out an unhappy noise but left it at that.

“I really don’t need to be insulted right now.” Hal shot back. Honestly, he hasn’t been this sexually confused or frustrated since high school.

Ollie - the jerk - just huffed a laugh as he directed Hal’s face in his direction by placing a gentle yet commanding palm upon his cheek and - _oh._ That was different.

“She means we should make it a bonded pack.” Ollie spelled it out.

Hal’s eyes widened comically. “ _Huh?_ ”

“Do I honestly have to repeat it?” Ollie asked, mustache curling up along with his lip in clear amusement.

“I thought - I thought this was just supposed to be - I don’t know - _relief?_ ” Hal spluttered. “You know, a one time lay to - to _relieve?_ ”

Oliver then had the gaul to look sympathetic as he said, “I don’t think a quick fuck is gonna cut it, pal. I mean, look at him.” and Hal didn’t know if it was another one of Ollie’s subtle alpha commands again or just Hal’s own concern, but he swiftly looked over to Barry who’s breathing had only continued to get more laboured and complexion more flushed and vocalizations more desperate as Dinah tried to give him whatever relief she could as her hands worked skillfully under Barry’s scrubs. 

Dinah hummed her agreement against Barry’s neck before she pulled away, leaving a spit-slicked bite mark on his shoulder that would undoubtedly be gone within a few minutes tops. “He needs a pack dynamic established, Jordan, and you’re not helping anything by refusing to participate.” she said bluntly, once again unafraid to deal the harsh blows.

“But a _bond?_ ” Hal reiterated. “That’s not - You guys aren’t in the right mind to be making any kind of decisions like that.” he nearly growled out. “You’re not only taking advantage of Barry, but yourselves! You just don’t realize it because you’re hyped up on hormones!” he shouted. This was honestly a cursed timeline if _Hal_ was the most responsible one of the group.

“ _Hal,_ ” Barry whined and Hal turned to see the biggest, wounded puppy dog eyes he’d ever seen. Barry let out another whine, this one clearly more upset than any of his previous as he turned away from the Lantern, seeking comfort from the meta woman currently embracing him.

“Oh, hush now, darling.” Dinah _cooed_ to Barry before she turned an absolutely murderous look to Hal and growled, “Now look what you did. You upset him.”

Oliver’s grip on Hal’s jaw then tightened, not uncomfortably, but noticeably. “Nice going, Hal.” he chided, sounding unimpressed.

Honestly, Hal was getting a headache. Oversensitive omegas and alphas were somethings he never liked dealing with in general but when they were his incredibly beautiful, usually rational best friends, it was a special kind of torture. 

“Barry,” Hal sighed as he pulled away from Oliver’s hold as much as the archer would let him and directed his attention to the speedster. 

Upon hearing his name, Barry instantly lolled his head in Hal’s direction. He hummed at Hal. An acknowledgement. A hurt, pitiful whine. _God,_ Barry was going to die of embarrassment when he finally came back to his senses…

“I’m not mad.” Hal reassured. At the other’s continued stare, he continued, “I promise. I just...I just don’t want to force you into something you don’t really want. We’ve never...we’ve never talked about this kind of stuff before. Not just ‘cause you _weren’t an omega_ before, but because we’ve never...I’ve never brought up us - uh - doing something like that. Together.”

“But have you wanted to?” Dinah asked, earning Hal’s surprised stare.

“Wanted to what?” he questioned.

Shockingly, Dinah seemed to resist giving him an eyeroll and instead cooly rephrased, “Have you ever wanted to bring up having a more intimate relationship with Barry before?”

“I…” Hal started before he seemed to lose his voice, feeling uncharacteristically nervous all of a sudden. 

“Hal?” Barry asked, voice sounding suddenly clear for the first time that day as he fixed Hal with a soul-searing gaze.

“I…” Hal started again before he swallowed and promptly manned up and admitted, “Yeah. Yeah, I have.”

Then suddenly, before Hal could even register movement, he felt a sharp pain in his neck and then an overwhelming sense of _euphoria_ as his eyes became heavy lidded and all of his bones turned to jelly and he slumped into something, someone before he finally registered that _Barry just fucking bit him_. 

But he didn’t just bite him. Oh no, he fucking _marked_ him, Hal realized as he felt a steady _throb_ in the meaty chunk of his shoulder that Barry now lapped at, not very apoligetically, Hal’s sluggish mind noted.

“Well, I didn’t know you had it in you, sweetness.” Hal heard Ollie’s voice praise oddly close to his ear, cueing Hal in to the fact that he had slumped against the archer. Barry didn’t acknowledge Ollie, just continued to gingerly suck at Hal’s shoulder, no doubt a bit drunk on the freshly released pheromones from Hal’s newly opened scent gland.

“It’s probably the heat’s effects that caused him to go to such an extreme.” Dinah diagnosed helpfully as she leaned over Barry’s shoulder and glanced at Hal’s. “But in any case, this makes this next step all the more effective.” she explained and before Hal could even think to question her as to what exactly she meant, he got a flash of Dinah’s canines before she sunk them into Barry’s shoulder, the speedster letting out a surprised yelp before he gave one final strangled moan as he slumped into Hal, going boneless just as the Lantern did moments before.

“Dinah!” Hal exclaimed in a disapproving tone. He was still a little high from the bite but he had enough sense left to realize the full consequences of what was happening. “What the hell? Barry marking me is one thing but you marking him is—“

“ _Necessary._ ” the meta woman cut off pointedly before she looked away from Hal and down to the figure slumped over him. “Wouldn’t you agree, Barry?”

The only way to describe the noise that Barry made in response to Dinah was “ _Bleuh..._ ” which wasn’t very impressive in and of itself, but the fact that he had given a response after a direct inquiry was. 

“Barry?” Hal parroted incredulously, surprise leaking through his voice as he tried to get a better look at his friend.

Barry merely hummed in response before he blearily opened his eyes, picking himself up from his slumped position as much as he could, inevitably falling into Dinah once again, who didn’t mind as she just continued to tenderly nurse the mark she had made on him moments prior. He hummed again, this one sounding more like a pleasantly surprised one as Dinah continued her ministrations but it seemed Barry was present enough that he began to take in his surroundings, albeit a bit groggily. Hal imagined that this would be the closest to a hung-over Barry he’d ever see.

As if to confirm this theory, in a slurred voice Barry finally spoke, “Hal? When’d you get back?”

“Do you not remember what happened?” Hal asked, dread seeping into his tone. Oh, _jesus_. How the hell was Hal supposed to explain this if Barry didn’t remember anything? They were _bonded._ At least, he was to Barry.

Barry’s face then scrunched up ( _adorably_ ) before he looked around and then finally down at himself. As he seemed to register the fact that he was currently straddling Oliver as Dinah heald him in her arms and the wet patches on his Watchtower-issued scrubs, his face flushed crimson. 

“Oh.” was all Barry said and that was confirmation enough. Despite this however, he continued in a rushed voice that luckily wasn’t his usual super-sped cadence when nervous, “It’s all a bit...hazy but, no, I remember. I was sent to the blast site in Texas and then I got there and, uh. Something wasn’t right. I felt… _off._ Diana was there, also acting...strange. Firestorm was there too, I think. And Clark? It all gets foggier after that but, they hauled me up here and Dinah and Oliver they’ve been, uh, helping.” he seemed to falter. He brought a hand up to his shoulder that Dinah had just vacated and a surprised look crossed him face. “Huh.” he merely said.

“‘Huh’ what, doll?” Dinah asked as she leaned her chin over his other shoulder.

“I didn’t think I could be marked.” Barry finally shrugged. “I wonder if it’ll stick…” he mused.

Hal felt whatever nervous ball was in his stomach deflate. “That’s all you’re worried about?” he scoffed, a disbelieving smile pulling on his face of its own accord. 

“Obviously this whole scenario is a little _bizzare_. I had a heat, for Pete’s sake.” Barry shot back, more than a touch indignant. “But, well, obviously its...uh. Not the worst turn of events.” he shrugged again. “Besides Oliver’s being here, of course.” he added plainly.

Dinah huffed an amused laugh but Oliver let out an annoyed, “ _Hey._ ” as he jerked his leg, jostling Barry just enough to be irritating. “You’re lucky I didn’t leave you out on the street with Princess. And leave it to you, Allen, to be the first person to almost die of horniness.” he sneered.

Barry’s face scrunched up in distaste before he gave Oliver’s chest a shove, sending the archer - and Hal - falling to the pillows behind them. “One of you mark him. I’m not going anywhere near him.”

“You were _pretty keen_ on being near me just a few minutes ago.” Ollie reminded along with a suggestive roll of his hips, Barry letting out an indignant sounding moan when it caused Ollie’s hardon to rub into his oversensitive groin.

“Play nice, you two.” Dinah chided again as she wrapped her arms around Barry’s waist.

“Allen started it.” Ollie whined. “And nobody seems to care that I haven’t gotten any relief yet.”

“Neither have I.”

“But you got to _bite_ Barry. I haven’t gotten _anything_.” Ollie reminded before a leicesous look crossed his face. “That isn’t to say that Barry wasn’t a very _attentive_ omega before when he—”

“Shut _up,_ Oliver.” Barry glowered as his cheeks flushed once more despite his angry expression, apparently remembering more than he let on.

“Why don’t you crawl back over here and make me, Allen?”

“Are you three for real right now?” Hal finally spoke up, floored.

All three blonde heads curiously turned over in his direction but only Barry asked, “What do you mean?”

“Marking, biting, you’re all seriously okay with...with _bonding_ with each other?”

“Are you not?” Dinah asked, calculating eyes boring into Hal’s. 

“It doesn’t have to be permanent if you don’t want it to?” Barry started, looking quite unsure of himself. “If we don’t renew it after a few weeks then—”

“But what if I _want_ us to renew it?” Hal interrupted and the look that Barry shot him was unabashedly surprised. 

“Then that’s not a problem.” Dinah spoke for the three of them, pleased smile on her face. “I respect and appreciate you not wanting to go further then marking tonight, Hal, so we’ll leave save the sex for another day.”

From besides him, Hal heard Ollie begin to protest, “Um, I’m not sure that I—”

“But _somebody_ better mark Oliver before I just decide to knock him out instead.” Dinah continued without missing a beat. “Both Barry and I have already marked, so I say that falls to you, Jordan. Then, Oliver, if you’re still not satisfied, I haven’t been marked yet either.” she reminded as she ‘subtly’ brushed a lock of hair from off her shoulder, showing off her unmarred skin.

Hal huffed a laugh. Of course Dinah had it all figured out and of course she made it all seem so simple. 

“ _Oh._ ” Ollie breathed out, similarly in awe of Dinah’s ability to always have the answers before he continued, “Well, what’re you waiting for, Jordan? _Get to it._ ” the hidden alpha command slipping through even though he ended up deciding to just grab the back of Hal’s head and direct his face to his neck impatiently. 

Before his view was completely obscured, Hal caught sight of Dinah’s smeared lips pulling into a smile as she rested her chin upon Barry’s unmarked shoulder again, the speedster looking completely content as he relaxed back into the meta woman, her arms still wrapped around his waist.

They both looked so at _ease_. Like this turn of events was something that they weren’t only fine with, but were happy with. Like they had thought of all getting together _beforehand._ Like Hal had.

As Hal sunk his teeth into Oliver’s shoulder and his senses became flooded with the scent of polish and cologne and spice that coagulated in the air and mixed with the scent of flowers and electricity in the air, Hal thought that the next time he went off-world, it’d probably be a little harder, knowing what he was leaving behind. 

But knowing what he was coming back to, what he was protecting, that’d make it all the more rewarding.

**Author's Note:**

> *I took a lot of liberties with the A/B/O dynamics in this fic. One thing being pack dynamics. I imagine there being three kinds of packs; a **civil pack** formed with friends or those one trusts (so in this case, the Justice League is a civil pack), a **familiar pack** formed with families, and a **bonded pack** where the pack members are all romantically involved. There can be overlap with these and someone can belong to more than one familiar pack and civil pack, but not more than one bonded pack (if a bond involves only two people, it’s technically not a pack, but a bonded pair). Hal, Di, Ollie, and Barry now have a bonded pack, a rare but not unheard of occurrence. Just in case anyone at all cared to know lol.  
> ———  
> A lot of firsts with this fic! My first DC fic, my first A/B/O fic, my first foray into smut, and my first time writing a four-way romance. I hope you liked it! Please kudo and comment if you did and let me know what you think!
> 
> This started as me having a desire to have more comicverse Olivarry content out there but quickly turned into this monster. Honestly, I dunno.
> 
> A more explicit sequel could be a possibility, so let me know if that’s something you’d like to see or anything else in this verse, since I’ve seemed to have opened a much wider door than I thought...


End file.
